In Bed
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Keegan joins us once more for an action packed adventure...in bed...


Spoo: Motivate me…

Revy: *Loads gun*

Spoo: *bug eyes* on with the fic!

In Bed

Revy let out a light squeak as Keegan tossed her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he crawled over her. He positioned himself between her legs. She held on to him tight as he kissed up her neck. Her eyes almost rolled back. It wasn't as bad as she always made it out to be. This being the first time since her run in with the crooked cop when she was 12. She gasped a bit as he sucked on the nape of her neck. She turned her head to the side a bit and stared at her wall. Was this really about to happen? He was working like a dog to get things going, and her mind was starting to wonder off, just letting things happen.

Keegan sat up when he heard something. He looked right at Revy. The woman was in the midst of an ugly, snot inducing sob. Was she really crying? That must have been what he heard. She was looking right at the TV. He frowned and looked to see what she was watching, him having been napping and unaware. It was a diaper commercial. He blinked and looked back at his woman. She sucked in a breath as tears streamed down her face. "Revy? Are you ok?" He asked as he brushed back some of her hair. She blinked and looked to him and frowned. "Fuck off." She barked. Keegan sat back, pulling his hands in. that time of the month….

"What would you do if I died?" Keegan scrunched up his face, refusing to open his eyes. It was almost 3 in the morning. Revy was wide awake and asking a number of odd questions. "What would you do?" She asked again. He sighed and pulled the pillow over his face. "Probably get some sleep…" She let out a gasp. "You know what, you are so fucking fucked!" She snapped as she shoved at him. He sat up in a fit of rage and glared at her. "Revy. Go. To. Sleep." Her eyes widened. Never had her sweet little KeeKee been so…forceful… She eyed him up and down then leaned into him for a kiss. He backed up a bit and put a hand on her chest to push her back. "Rev, what are you doing?"

She blinked then looked to him in confusion. "I don't really know." She said. Keegan sighed and laid down, covering his face with the pillow again. She watched him for a bit them laid next to him and propped her head up to watch him. "You think we'll be together forever?" Keegan let out a loud groan and sat up, staring at her. "Yes! Ok! Yes! We'll fucking be together forever! No go to sleep!" He barked. She jerked a bit and tears filled her eyes. She let out a terrible sob and sat up. "Fuck you Kee…" She snapped as she dashed from the room. Keegan watched the door in shock. What...the fuck was that?

"You want bacon?" Rock asked as he passed Keegan a plate full. The blond reached up and snatched a hand full and shoved it in his mouth angrily. Rock pulled away and turned to Revy. She was watching him eat. She looked almost sick. Rock passed her the plate and the smell hit her. She crinkled up her nose and looked away, shoving the plate from her view. "You love bacon." Rock said. She stood and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Rock looked to Keegan. The blond looked up in response. He had a mouth full of whatever. He let out a sniff and went back to eating.

"Keegan, I think Revy is sick…" Rock said, thinking maybe the doof needed help figuring out people in general. "Yeah, so?" Keegan said as he stabbed at his plate, mouth full. "So…she might need some TLC…you know…attention…" Rock said slowly as he sat down. Keegan seemed to be ignoring him now as he stuffed his face. Rock tilted his head, to stare at Keegan in a disapproving way. "She'll need you…" He said, trying again. "Uh huh." Keegan said as he shoveled food in. He looked up as he chewed. "Look, she drove me fucking bat shit last night! All night Rock…All night! She was up just…yapping…I mean, I love her…but that mouth needs to shut…"

"Wow…" Revy said from the doorway, she had targets on Keegan. Her eyes narrowed on him. He looked to her then choked. "N-no…not you! I mean…not what I meant! I…" Revy leaned on the doorway and crossed her arms. Rock stood slowly, hands up a bit…knowing that look and what was about to go down between those two. "You're the biggest dick I have ever fucked…" She barked. Keegan smirked, "But you did fuck me…" Her eyes shot open wide as she chunked a dish at him. Rock ducked just in time. Keegan moved right as the plate smashed on the wall. He looked to the mess then back to his woman. "Are you fucked!?" He barked.

Her eyes were filling with tears. "Yeah Kee, I'm fucked…" She sniffled as she walked up to him. "I'm fucked in the worst way…" Keegan watched as she sat at the table and put her head down. Her eyes dripping wet as she let out little sobs. Rock looked to Keegan. The blond sighed and approached his lover. He knelt down and put his arms around her. "If you keep me up one more night I'll kill ya." He said sweetly. She smiled and let out a tearful chuckle and wiped her eyes. "I love you too…"

"I swear to god!" Revy yelled from the bathroom. Keegan looked up from the game he was watching with the guys. Revy came storming from the bathroom in a fit of rage. "IF I PUKE ONE MORE TIME THIS WEEK I'LL KILL SOMEONE!" She bellowed as she kicked over a trash can. Keegan sat up a bit. "Babe, you're sick. When that happens, you actually need to stay in bed, and get some rest…and shit." Revy looked to him and rolled her eyes. "So articulate! Ugh! I hate you today! You're so fucking stupid!" Everyone looked to her suddenly. She was so angry her ears were red. Rock swallowed hard, knowing he was about to die for the next thing he said, "Take a pregnancy test…" every person in that room turned their gaze on the poor guy. He smiled sheepishly and sunk into his seat.

"This is bullshit…"

"Just put it between your legs and pee."

"Fuck you…"

"Real nice Rev…are you peeing?"

"Yes…get away from the door!" she barked as she positioned herself better. She let out a hiss of a cuss, having urinated a bit on her fingers. This was the worst thing she had ever done. And her life was questionable as is. She let out a sigh as she finished her task and pulled the weird pee stick out from between her legs. She grabbed the box and read it over a bit then looked to the stick. She bit her lip as she watched the little slot. "Please no…please no…please no…" She slot began to develop a line. "Please…please…" Then another. "NO!" She bellowed as she tossed the pee stick in the trash. Keegan knocked on the door hard. "What did it say!" She opened the door and faced him, narrowing her eyes. "It said you better make funeral arrangements because I'm gunna kill you and our child will never know his father…" Keegan looked sheepish and grinned. "I-it said all that…."

"Can someone please just kill me?" Revy bellowed from the living room. Keegan eyed Rock who eyed him back. The two men tried not to laugh. "HELLO! ASS HOLES! HELP ME UP I GOTTA PEE!" The tired harder not to laugh. Keegan finally stood and rolled his eyes. "Coming my sweet!" He chuckled out. "FUCK YOU AND GO EAT A FUCK!" She bellowed. Keegan walked in and held out his hand. She slapped it away as she tried to get herself out of her chair. "Come on." Keegan said, holding his hand out again. She looked up, eying him. She took his hand after a moment and Keegan pulled her up. She waddled to the bathroom and slammed the door.

After a few seconds of silence, Revy let out a yell. Keegan shot out of his chair and rushed the bathroom door. "You ok in there?!" He asked. "OH MY GOD I FEEL LIKE I GOTTA POOP BUT…OH MY GOD! IT WONT COME OUT!" She cried out. Keegan, in a panic, busted down the door. Revy could be seen hovering over the toilet, her pants down, she was in a squat. She looked up right as she seemingly exploded down below. Everything, including blood came gushing out of her. Her eyes widened. Keegan blinked. "Your water broke." He said calmly. Revy gave him a shit look. He blinked again and panic set in.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU IN THE FUCKING ASS!" Revy bellowed. Keegan had her by the hand. He nodded, letting her just unload on him as much as she wanted. That woman could take some pain, but this had her in full blown turrets syndrome. She let out another cry as she sat up a bit. The doctor was right there, between her legs, ready to catch a flying baby…

Revy's eyes widened and she let out a gasp. She looked to Keegan. He was positioned between her legs, grinding. She could feel him from between their fabric. He was hard and ready to go. He kissed on her neck a little more, causing Revy to recall her vision a bit. "Stop!" She barked. He stopped and sat up a bit with a huff. "You ok?" He asked as he looked down at her lovingly. "this isn't bringing anything up is it?" He asked as he brushed back some of her hair. "Oh it's bringing shit up alright!" She snapped as she shoved him back. He let her get up.

She paced around the room a bit then looked to him. "I can't do this…" She said as she rung her hands together. He nodded, letting her go on. "I mean…I can't be a mother…" He frowned suddenly. "What does that have…wait…what are you talking about?" He asked. She shook her head. "I just can't…I don't even know how babies come out! Do they fly? Like…do the doctors just…catch them? Or what?"

"Whoa, whoa…ok, calm down…" He got up and grabbed her in a hug then escorted her to the bed. "First of all, you would be an excellent mother. And second, no, they don't fly out…" He brushed her hair back and kissed her neck. She shut her eyes tight, feeling the kiss more than he knew. She turned to him and shoved him back. He let out a giggle as she crawled over him and kissed his lips hard, biting down. He growled into her mouth and flipped her then stopped, seeing the look of surprise she had. "What about…" She began. Keegan shook his head and reached in his back pocket and pulled out a condom and waved it in front of her eyes. She followed it then smirked and grabbed it up, ripping it open with her teeth.

He smiled as she put the rubber between her teeth. He unzipped his pants and waiting. She took him into her mouth at the same time, putting the condom on. His eyes rolled back in his head. She finished her task and looked up as she wiped her mouth. She looked him right in the eyes. "I always wanted to do that." She said. He smirked and let out a laugh. "Where did you pick that trick up?!" She got up to him and put her hands around him. "Porn." She said with a wink.

Spoo: Aww!

Revy: The fuck was that last line?

Keegan: Porn….

Revy: I can read you shit!


End file.
